Licensed to kill
by Xx.Fairy.Kisses.xX
Summary: When Bella moves to forks she begins to suspect the Cullens as vampires. In an effort to stop her from discovering them, they call on help 'disposing' her. Things are going well until bella falls in love... with her assassin? OOC. ADOPTED STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Licensed To Kill**_

**A/N Hi everybody!,**

**My name is Amy and this story is my first adopted fanfic. I really hope you enjoy the story, or if you have already read the first four chapters, the changes I made to them. I hope you enjoy :)Thankyou to suchandsuch for letting me adopt it as well.**

**Summary: When Bella moves to forks she begins to suspect the Cullens as vampires. In an effort to stop her from discovering them, they call on help 'disposing' her. Things are going well until bella falls in love... with her assassin? BxJ. OOC. Don't like, don't read.**

BPOV

I sat back in my seat as the plane bumped and skidded across the tarmac. My plane had just arrived in Forks, Washington my new home. As I had been warned, the clouds were building up and the rain wouldn't be so far behind. I estimated that I only had about 20 short minutes before my clothes would be drenched.

Charlie wasn't usually the one for showing emotions but I could hear in his voice the he was excited that I was staying with him in Forks until I graduated. Renee had told me to expect the unexpected in her carefree way she possessed. I was going to miss her, my hair-brained half whit mother, who I loved dearly, don't get me wrong. Half of the reason I was going to live in this dreary town was for her and her new husband Phil, who was always travelling around for work and I felt that if I moved she wouldn't be so sad to see him go every time he left because she would go with him too. The other half was because I missed my dad and I hadn't seen him since my last Christmas visit which was 2 and a half years ago.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout my name my name from inside the sea of people around me. Everyone in the airport seemed to stare at me as my face gave a tomato a run for its money. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, a guy came up to me and started talking to me, no care in the world what so ever that people stared as they walked by.

"Are you Bella?" I shifted my weight from one leg to the other in nervousness.

"I guess so. You mean the chief of polices daughter? I guess so. If I wasn't I'd be seriously worried." I hardly knew what I was saying. I was that nervous.

"Cool. I was just being dragged over here by my girlfriend- I mean friend who's a girl." He hurried the last part a little too rapidly. He realised and took a different approach.

"Yeah, um, my friend pointed you out and I thought I'd come and say hi. I'm Mike Newton. I think you're going to be going to the same school as me. Forks High, right?" His save was a bit seedy but he seemed nice enough so I let it slide.

"Well hello Mike. Yeah I'm going to Forks High." I saw the girl he was with and she was glaring very menacingly. "Um, Mike I think your friend wants you back. I need to get going anyway, to find my dad."

"What? Lauren?" He asked looking at the brunet 5 meters away. "She can wait, we're in no rush."

I really didn't want to talk to Mike with Lauren looking at me so I just made a small and gesture and said "It's cool Mike. Thanks for saying hi but like I said I need to find my dad."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you around then?" It came out as a question instead of the statement it should have been. Mike didn't seem to notice as he continued to look at me.

"Yeah. Sure." I said and he turned back to his 'girlfriend'. As he started walking away I spotted Charlie a few meters away to my left. His grin seemed to reach his ears. I had thought it would be impossible to see him this happy, as any other time I had seen him in high spirits all that Charlie displayed on his face was a small smile rarely showing teeth.

"Bells! How are you doing!" It didn't come out as a question but I answered anyway.

"I'm fine I guess. I'm just glad to see you." Charlie gave me a bone crushing hug before we went to pick up my luggage.

"So, Bells, you start school on Monday. I was just reminded after-who was it again?- Mike Newton I think came up to you? I'd watch out for him if I were you." He said with a grimace on his face.

In Charlie's opinion anyone who had been given anymore than a warning was a person to look out for. Charlie had actually given me a list on my bed of people to stay away from. I noticed that fresh ink was scrawled spelling Mike's name. I didn't give it anymore thought after I read them and repeatedly asked myself '_who the hell are these people'_ in my head.

My head was getting fuzzy as I lay down on my bed, the one I've had since my mum decided to let me stay here. The bed had a different sheet as they were freshly made. A strange grey pattern was printed on them, interesting me, I swore I had seen that pattern before. Thinking back, the pattern had been on an emblem of a heap of businesses all owned by a young billionaire. I couldn't fight my body and mind anymore and finally fell asleep.

The light flooded my room and my eyes as I awoke to a beautiful Sunday. Judging by yesterday's weather I didn't think I would see the sun for a while but I guess the weather is kind of unpredictable here.

I just lay in bed for a little bit letting the changes to my life sink in. Have I moved from sunny phoenix to overcast forks? Check. Was there a creepy Mike Newton who recognised me yesterday at the air port? Check. Am I going to a new school tomorrow where aforementioned creepy guy goes as well? Check.

I sighed and pushed myself out of bed. My life sure has taken a major turn. For better or for worse I have yet to find out. I put some jeans a tee and my converse on go to the bathroom to brush my hair and then trudge downstairs still drowsy from my flight.

I walked into the kitchen and found Charlie reading the sport section of the paper. There was something off with him today. I knew that because his face was scrunched with confusion and Charlie was never confused when he read the sport section. I grabbed out some cereal and sat across from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Usually we don't display emotions or ask anyone about them, but I felt the need to ask.

"Nothing wrong Bells, I was just …" He was cut off by the beeping of a horn. An extremely loud beeping of a horn I might add. He looked at me and then another one of his out of character smile broke onto his face. "Your surprise is here."

The door opened and I could hear steady footsteps accompanied by a whirring sound come down to the kitchen and in the door way a very nicely built teenage boy and a man in a wheelchair appear. That explains the whirring sound.

My brain struggled to remember who these people are. My mind was reeling as the teenager sat the wheelchair at the table and stood back to look at me. Charlie rested my suspicions with the next thing he said.

"How're you doing Billy?" he asks. Of course that's Billy Black how stupid could I be. Then I look at the boy who is still looking at me with a small smile on his face. If that's Billy than this is... No way! It can't be him. Can it? That was when it hit me like a rock, and a very hard rock at that. The look of confusion dissolved from my face and a massive smile formed of my face. His small smile looks like mine now because he knows I have realised who he is.

"No way! Jacob!" I jumped into his large form, hugging him until I couldn't breathe. Jacob had no troubles though, giving a gigantic laugh. "It's great to see you Bella! I can't believe how long it's been!"

"Really? I can, and it was way too long, obviously." He lets go of me and I gesture to his torso. "You look so different it took me ages to figure out who the hell you where." I said and then gave him another squeeze.

"How are you Billy?" I ask turning back to the table.

"Not too bad Bella, how about you?" he answers.

"That's good." I say. "I'm not too bad myself."

"So what was with all the honking?" I asked.

"Let's go find out shall we?" says billy. That's when I got a bit confused.

I followed after everyone out the front door and saw one of the coolest cars ever. An old beat up chevvy pick-up truck.

"Cool car." I say in an airy kind of voice.

"I'm glad you like it" Says Charlie. That's when I got super confused.

"Huh?" I just looked between Billy and my Dad, who both have the biggest grins on their faces.

"The car isn't ours Bella" Says Billy.

"Ok you've lost me. Dad is this yours?" I look at him and he relaxes a little.

"Well not exactly. I thought that you wouldn't want to ride to school with me in the cruiser every day so I bought this for you to drive to school instead " I turned my attention to him as the realisation sunk in.

"Thank you dad so much!" I gave him my best smile and I thought I might pass out from all the enthusiasm going around. Then it struck me. "How much did it cost?"

"Not a lot really. Good old Billy here," he patted Billy's shoulder, "Once he got into his accident, he didn't have any use for the thing. Sold it at a discount price he did." I glanced at Billy. He was in a wheelchair from an accident that Charlie refused to inform me about.

"So, Bells. What do you say about a test drive? It gets a little boring constantly wheeling Billy everywhere. Especially since your dad has a fondness of inviting us over for the games, and let me tell you it's a long way when you're walking because Billy thinks I need the exercise. So, you know how to drive without committing manslaughter?"

"Ha ha. For your information it only put the guy in hospitable with a few broken bones." Did he really learn about that? Renee was mad from the giant fine she got as she was charged a few thousand for a number of causes.

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend you were being sarcastic." I cursed myself before starting the engine.

"So how old is this?" I said over the engine that roared like an angry lion.

"I can honestly say it's older than me" He laughed. The conversation flowed on for what seemed like half an hour before we got around the block back to the house. Jacob was out of the car and opening my door by the time I had my seat belt off.

"Slow down speedy. I'm not going anywhere." He gives me a hug and puts me on the ground.

"Well, gotta go kiddo." Jake teased looking down at me. Then points to Billy waiting on the side walk.

"Hey! I'm older than you! But one question before you go…" I knew this question would embarrass me but I had to ask before I could change my mind. "What can I expect when I get to Forks High School?"

"Well, I wouldn't know since I don't go there but I'd be careful. I hear there are some creeps who go there." I smiled at Jake's comment but couldn't help but thinking back to the airport.

"Well I solemnly swear to not go near the so-called stalkers." I enjoyed teasing Jake, it was going to become a hobby I had decided. When Jake tested the door one more time I couldn't help but notice the emblem on the corner of the door. It's the same emblem with the pattern that covers my bed. It's Maria's.

**A/N So, what do ya think? Just not to cause any confusion the emblem is Maria's emblem. She runs a giant business and is way rich and, you guessed it, she's a vampire.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Amy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Licensed To Kill**_

**A/N Hi everybody!,**

**Just remember to review because I love to know if you like or not. BTW Bella does have some fashion sense in this story :)**

I awoke from my sleep with a yawn. I felt like I still needed sleep, however seeing the alarm clock about to ring, and smelling burnt bacon I knew that I had no time to waste. I was used to waking up early, and Charlie knew it. He had gotten up extra early just for me and had tried to make me bacon and eggs-tried being the key word.

"Dad! You didn't have to do this for me." I appreciated him enough.

"Well, I just felt like you should have a nice welcome back present and a nice first day of school… But I think I just ruined the present." His flush made him redder than a tomato, earning my astonishment. I had inherited his blush but almost no one could blush more than me. Almost.

I fixed up the breakfast and we ate together with little conversation. When I finished Charlie said he would do the dishes so I left my plate on the sink and got ready for school.

I got my stuff out of my room and then had a shower. I put my hair in a side braid when it was wet so that it didn't ruin my outfit. I was wearing my light blue skinny jeans and my white and pick stain tee with a white cami underneath. I put on my black combat boots a few bangles and a pair of studs.

Charlie had left by the time I had everything packed in my bag and ready to go so I just grabbed my keys of the coffee table in the lounge room and walked out the door strait into my truck.

Taking a deep breath, I turned on the engine. I could feel my food in my stomach, creating a horrible feeling. I was nervous but I pressed on the accelerator ignoring the sudden urge to go the opposite direction. It only took around 2 minutes to get to school but my brain seemed to slow down, making it seem like hours before I arrived in the gloomy car park of Forks High. Students crowded the place, even though there weren't nearly as many as my old school, making me feel self-conscious.

My truck seemed to stand out for everyone else had newer cars even though the cars were still outdated and there was no car dealer in an hour's drive. I knew what Jake had meant by creeps, because back in Arizona a few guys followed me around, automatically being dubbed stalkers. My legs turned to jelly as I tried to walk indoors but needed support.

"Is that you Isabella?" Mike Newton came up to me and I felt like I wanted to be swallowed up by the floor.

"Um…yes?" It sounded more like a question but I continued. "Could you show me where the front office is?"

"Sure! Well, this is the entrance and once you go inside…" He kept on discussing non-stop. His voice became an annoying noise, pointing out the most obvious things.

"Oh here it is." I cut in trying to be polite. Mike seemed to pick up the impolite tone though and left a little stunned. I looks behind me and a small group of girls glaring at me. I sigh and then walk into the office. When I walk in the first thing I see is a 50 year old woman sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Bella Swan? Do I pick up my schedule here?" I really didn't know what to say but the woman at the desk just handed me a schedule and map of the school.

"Hello sweet heart. I'm Mrs Cope. Your schedule is here and there's your map. Get this signed by your teachers then come back at the end of the day."

"Thank you." Looking down at my schedule, first I had English with Mr. Mason. I had no idea where it was so I turned to my map of the school. It was just a few turns away so I headed into the English classroom. I wasn't really bothered until I started to notice the guys stealing glances at me. I was uncomfortable after that but otherwise the hour fled by amazingly fast.

The first half of the day was quick. I had met a few people. Jessica, a girl in my Trigonometry and Spanish class, she had introduced me to some other students. There was, of course, Mike, Lauren, Tyler and Angela. The rest were all talkative while I was not. The only one who was similar was Angela. She was really sweet to me and seemed to go along with Jess and Lauren unless it came to something she objected to. She was also in most of my classes.

The guys were trying to get my attention on the other hand I tried to ignore them. I didn't have to try hard when _they_walked in. I took a deep breath and turned back around to the doors to see 4 students walking in rapidly when I glanced at the jewellery they were wearing. Shock to see it, I refrained a gasp. On their rings was Maria's emblem.

First came a tall guy who looked like a bear with an amazing grin. He was followed by a beautiful blonde haired girl. She was wearing the most fashionable clothes and walked in a way that showed she knew it. Right behind them two more people had entered the doors, a small pixie like female, followed by her obvious boyfriend. She could easily be mistaken for an individual years younger than she probably was. Her boyfriend put his arm around her shoulder, forcing me to also observe him. His messy bronze hair had fallen into his eyes when I first noticed. Their eyes were an unusual topaz. Their skin was pale and looked like if you punched it, it would be like hitting stone.

"…so, I say that first we'll stop off at this new shop that opened just last week-Bella? Are you listening?"

"Looking at the Cullens? And I thought you were different…" Mike lamely joked. "Too bad. They're all taken. The small one's Alice. She looks like a pixie, if you ask me. The blonde's Rosalie. I asked her out once but she slapped me in the face." The last part was apparently was not meant to be heard. "Moving on, Edward is the one with the weird hair. He's Alice's boyfriend. The giant one is Emmet. You only ever see him with Rosalie. They hardly ever communicate with us, so we're not sure what they're really like." All the way through the description he sounded bitter. My guess is that the blonde girl, Rosalie, had rejected him more than once.

"They all think they're too good for us." Jessica played with her hair. "When they first came, I asked that Edward guy out. I didn't know he was taken. Didn't even refuse in a kind way, he just gave me a cold glare." I felt almost sorry for Jess, though I thought it was more than obvious that they were together. "He's looking at you, you know."

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see who I recognized as Edward. He was staring at me with curiosity and a touch of anger. Alice tugged on his shirt and mentioned a few words, spoken too fast for me to understand. Using my short knowledge of what I could see her saying by looking at her mouth, she was saying some things clearly and others not. She seemed to mention "Don't even...result...very bad...get over..." The words continued to pour out of her mouth so much that I lost track. Edward looked at me one last time, before turning away in frustration.

"Looks like Edward Cullen has the hots for you!" Jess broke my train of thought.

"Cullen is their second name?" My head whipped round to face her. I wasn't thinking straight and was prone to stupid things as well as easily avoided accidents.

"Duh. Edward and Rosalie are cousins or something and their dad adopted Emmet and Alice ages ago. Their dad is Doctor Carlisle." I made a mental note to look for him on my next unexpected trip to the hospital, curtsey of my clumsiness.

"We just have to sort out Alice and he's all yours." An evil glint was shining in her eyes.

"Umm, that's very thoughtful? But I can't split up a couple for my own selfish needs." I had devised in my head that if they actually believed I had a crush on him, they would go at my pace. How wrong was I.

"You think you have a crush in him? That's awesome! I know, you should come shopping with me and Angela! If you could stun him into him asking you to prom, we could double date! No, triple date!" By now everyone surrounding me was looking at our table. Sense of déjà vu there.

"Jess, I'm not going to go after a guy who's clearly taken." I said as slowly as possible. I tried to get it into her head, but a little voice in my mind told me that Jess's mind wouldn't change any time soon.

**APOV**

As my family and I entered the cafeteria I could immediately feel Edwards body tense up next to me. We walked to the line and quickly got our food that none of us would eat. We sat at our table that everyone knows not to sit at and start picking at the food. I look at Edward and see he is staring at something. I follow his line of vision and see he's not staring at something but someone. I call out his name but he doesn't hear me. Again I try, this time yelling at him in my head as well so that he cannot ignore me. His head whips in my direction.

"What?" he growls at me.

"Don't you talk to me like that Edward Mason Cullen or I'll rip your head off." I growl back. He just give's a lame smile. "Don't even think about the humans Edward and don't you tell me you have any interest in the new one. You know the result of last time. You just can't put us through that again. Also about what the Volturi said, don't get close or very bad things could happen. Just get over what ever happened just know or else I will do something." Any normal human wouldn't be able to hear what we just said but our hearing as vampires helps with that problem. He looked at me for a second then says something.

"I can't read her thoughts Alice. It's like she's empty or something. And she smells so good."

"What do you mean her blood?" I ask confused. He looks back at her and then at me.

"Yes, yes I do. But her real scent is ravishing as well." And then I know I now have some competition.

At that moment I am pulled into a vision but I try to keep my face the same as I face my food. Edward is sitting in biology and the new girl walks in. He can smell her blood and it's so strong but he knows he can't do anything. She has just got her slip signed when he realises that the seat next to him is the only one left. She moves toward the desk and sits down. Edward has just drawn is a breath to talk when the vision finishes. He just decided to talk to her. I can't let that happen.

We exited the room and sign out of school and head back to our house, described as a mansion to humans, however to us it was only an ordinary house. I led everyone to the unused dining table, which we only used for important meetings since we didn't need to eat 'food'. Carlisle and Esme had followed us to the table as I sat down. _Edward, your eyes are black. You should go and hunt._

"Sure, Alice. Back in a few hours." We had to refrain from using our nicknames that Carlisle had banned us from using in the earshot of the others. Once Edward was gone, I stood up.

"Right, this is serious. There is a new girl at school, Isabella Swan. She has caught the attention of one of us. Namely, Edward. I don't want to appear jealous, because I'm not, it's just her blood appeals more than usual to him. He could expose us. We need to take measures." I was cut off by Carlisle.

"What 'measures' are you talking about?" He asked hesitantly.

"We must get rid of her and fast. You all know what I mean. I'm talking about an assassin."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you don't get it, Alice is evil when trying to stop them being exposed and she feels the need to stop Edward from exposing them and falling in love with Bella for she can see the future.**

**So yeah, Jasper comes in a few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody!,**

**What is UP? I am in a very happy mood today so bring on the next chapter. Also please please please review please it just mean heaps to me!**

**xoxo Amy :)**

APOV

Everyone was just staring at me in shock. I spoke up yet again.

"We could use Maria. She has some old useless newborns left over. Anyways, all of us could control it. Then, we destroy it as a favour for Maria. Isabella is an immediate threat to the rest of the forks population and our family. After this she will be gone and then we will continue on like usual."

"Well, I can kind of see your point…" Carlisle muttered. Esme nodded. They would hate to take an innocent's life. But then again the girl wasn't innocent. I left the room without saying anything. I searched the future for possible outcomes when I got to my room. I came up with my plan.

BPOV

After school I got home and started making dinner for Charlie. I wanted to return the almost favour from breakfast. I made a pizza, something I had gotten out of an old, dust covered recipe book. At six, Charlie arrived back, walking in the door and hanging up his holster and coat, probably soaked from the recent rain.

"What smells so good Bells? Aw, you didn't have to." He said after seeing the pizza on the table waiting for him. "Now I feel awful for not giving you a good breakfast." Chuckling, he sat down before picking up a piece and practically stuffing it in his mouth.

A little later, since I only had a little of the pizza, I had gone up to my room. It was the simple room, no elaborate decorations, but it felt comforting. I had flopped down onto my bed and I noticed the emblem on the sheets again. There was something odd about it. I already knew about the company but somehow the emblem called out to me.

I saw my ancient computer in the corner and didn't think. I searched my brain for the name of the business, before typing in all the names I could think of. They sold everything you needed. It told me the business was owned by Maria and she was a billionaire, yet no one knew her location. She supposedly sold the most stylish clothing and objects. My truck was one of the older styles, when everyone wanted something strong to use to get around on the rough roads. Rumours were Maria lived somewhere in Texas. There were even people so desperate to see her they went looking for her, but they all disappeared. Apparently her products were so great, that no one even cared. A few people had been suspicious about not one complaint, something silenced them. I wonder what?

**JPOV (Finally! Jasper will probably come into Bella's life in next chapter)**

Living in this place was lonely, but it did have a few perks. My room's right next to Maria's study and the walls are really thin so, even though just barely, I can hear the conversations going on in there. The land line starts to ring and Maria pick it up.

"Hello?" Maria answered cautiously. "Alice!" This couldn't be good. Alice had probably seen something in the future and was again asking for our help.

"Hi Maria. I was wondering if I could get a favour." Alice lowered her voice. "Human…needs worthless newborn…" Was all I could get from the conversation. Why did they need an old newborn? Still, they were family friends. Why did she mention a human? Maybe Edward had almost exposed them again, or a girl caught his eye. I knew that that might happen since it had also happened something like 50 years ago. Alice had her assassinated.

"Its done!" So I _was_right. "What do you mean her blood pulls to him?"

I could hear Alice properly this time. "He said that her blood smells extra nice and sweet. He also said that her actual scent smelled nicer than usual. You need to help me Maria, I need her gone. I'll even kill the newborn for you if you help me."

"Listen, you don't need a worthless newborn, you need someone with control," I could practically see Maria looking in the opposite direction of me. "But, also, you need someone a little uncontrolled."

"I'm so thankful. What do you need me to do? Do you need anything?" Alice was offering something in return for someone to do the dirty work.

"Oh, nothing. It's alright. We're family. Did you get the emblems?" she asks.

"We did and they are so pretty. I 'm so glad we are family Maria. Thank you so much." Alice says.

"There's just one other thing I need you to do. I'm sending you a recon file right now. You need to fill it out and send it back. I'll talk to you later sweetie." Says Maria.

"Bye bye." Alice says and they hang up. An hour later the recon file is being printed out and Maria's walking into my room.

"Hey Jasper, I've got a mission for you." She says as she sits on the end of my bed

'_Of course,'_ I think _'You want me to assassinate someone because your_ _too lazy to do it yourself.'_ I threw as much uncertainty that I could manage at Maria. Her confidence faltered. A lot.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Sometimes I forget that you don't get so uncertain so quickly.

"Nothing, why?" Maria held up a folder.

"Right, well our favourite weird-eyed coven has a problem, a human problem to be exact. So, since it's against their 'beliefs'," She made quotation marks in the air. "We have to carry out accidental assassination, and I've decided to get you over there. Apparently she smells good and there's money in the deal. Lots and lots of money, and you know we need all we can get." Maria giggled at the last part, probably from the fact we're billionaires. As if we need a few more million. I knew she was lying though. She handed me the file.

INFORMATION ON ASSASINATION: GRADE 3

Name: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN D.O.B: 21st October SEX: FEMALE

I didn't even bother to read the rest of the information when I saw her photo attached to the file. She was strikingly beautiful. Long mahogany hair. Her eyes a deep chocolate brown. Such a shame with such a rare beauty. But a target was a target.

"Alice managed to get her previous school photo. You'll be locating to…Um Forks, Washington for a few months. If anyone suspects you just kill them, and cover it up or something. Humans have no worth." I nodded in agreement. The Volturi had never complained about us. Maria only took the best and disposed of the rest.

Alice's coven, or the 'Cullens' as they called themselves, were a coven of animal eating vampires, trying to deny they were the same as us: Monsters. Edward was Alice's mate, and Emmet's was Rosalie. The 'father' figure was Carlisle and his mate was the 'mother' figure, Esme. We knew the Cullen coven from when I had met Alice. Someone had changed me, and Alice found me. Everything was fine at first, but Alice had lust radiating from her. Then suddenly she goes up to me about a month after the lust projecting, and flirts with me saying things like, "We're going to find another coven called the Cullens but they only have one bedroom left. You know what that means…" She trailed off. Obviously she had a vision of the future of us together. I did what any sane guy would do. I ran off screaming.

"Jasper? JASPER?"

"What?"

"As I was saying," Maria posed in her don't-piss-me-off stance. "You'll be posing as a friend of the Cullens. You will attend school and become close to the Target. Make everyone believe that you are friends with her and when the push comes to shove, well, you shove. Give it four to five months and make sure you do this carefully, we don't want the attention of the Volturi in on this one." That statement confused me.

"What do you mean? The Volturi never interfere with our business." I say confused.

"It seems our beautiful swan has some powers." She says placing the folder carefully on the bed then leaves the room.

My mind is still processing the information I have been given. In a few days I will be leaving Texas for Forks, Washington to assassinate a Beautiful Swan.

**A/N Soooo? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Xoxo Amy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Licensed to kill**_

**A/N HELLLOOOOO :) 4****th**** chapter! YAY! Like I say every chapter...PLEASE REVIEW! And there is a surprise in this chapter. These people though are way ooc :)**

**xoxo Amy :)**

I woke up in the morning with a start. My sheets were tangled around my legs and my face was wet from tears. There was little light coming from the windows and when I looked at my alarm clock it read 4:30 am. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep so I tried to remember what could possibly haunt my dreams to the point of tears.

_I was walking on the path across from my house, the one that leads to the forest. In front of me a honey haired boy walked the same path. He looked confident the way he walked. Back straight, shoulders back. I wanted to talk to him, ask his name. Who is he? I didn't know and I wouldn't find out. I couldn't speak, I had no voice._

_He turned right into a very small clearing. It was really dark and I could only just make him out in the little light I had. The hair on my neck started rising but I keep on fighting the feeling because deep down I _knew _I'd know who this person is if I could just see their face. I could hear the voices in that moment like the trees and animals where warning me._

"_Run" They whispered. "RUN! He is not safe!"_

"_Get away while you can, Swan, run away." Alarmed another._

'Why?' _I thought. _'Why do I need to run?'

"_Because he is not safe." They screamed. "He is not safe"_

_The voices filled my head for what seemed like an eternity. I closed my eyes and sunk to the ground begging them to leave me alone._

_And then they stopped. They didn't fade away they just stopped. I looked up from my hands and the boy was gone. I started to get up off of the ground startled for a second and then turned around desperate to get away. I was knocked back onto the ground by something very solid like a wall._

_When I opened my eyes again the boy was inches in front of my face, so close that I can only see his eyes, his blood red eyes. I tried to scream but again my voice refused to work. He pushed me back onto the ground, never moving his face, his hands behind my head. _

"_Silly little girl." He says. "You should have left when they told you to. The woods are wise. I am not safe."_

And that's when I woke up. What a weird dream. I got out of bed and into the shower where the hot water washed away the sweat and lingering madness of the dream. I hopped out of the shower and put my clothes on. My favourite pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans, my purple Chuck Taylors and a purple and black tank top. My Black zip up hoddie hung over the back of the chair in the kitchen so I went down to grab it. I slipped on the last few steps but managed to get away with only a few bruises. I had a rest on the kitchen seat picking at a breakfast bar until Charlie started to stir.

I went back upstairs with my jacket on and started packing my bag. I took my phone from the charger on my night stand and looked at the screen. It flashed 6:45 at me and I knew it was time to leave soon. I gathered all of my stuff off of my desk and stuffed it in my bag then walked back downstairs to find Charlie at the kitchen table.

"Morning Bells." He said.

"Hey Dad. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me Bell's. It's my day off today so I'm going over to billy's place. We're goin' fishing. Also don't worry about dinner I won't be home." He said.

"Ok then. I'll see you when I see you." I said as I walked out the kitchen.

"Have a good day at school" He yelled at me and then I was out the door.

I still hadn't shaken the terrible feeling from my dream and the coldness outside didn't help with my chills. I opened the car door hopped in and cranked the heat up to God knows how high. The engine turned over with its beauty of a groan and I backed out of the drive way.

The drive to school was short but nice, never changing, always the same. Except for today. Today, four doors down there was a moving truck. Twins. I could see twins, maybe a few years younger than me, in the back of the van, a boy and a girl but there was no doubt that they where twins. At the door a young looking man and woman where directing the movers in different directions, making sure the furniture went in the right spots. The one thing I noticed as I drove past was that the twins didn't look like normal people they looked more like the Cullen's. Pale and dangerously gorgeous.

I got to school ten minutes before the bell and decided to go to the library. I found a nice booth in the back of the room and started reading my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights. I started the book over again and just as I turned the page a large figure shadowed my book.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I looked up.

"Hi. I'm Emmet and you're Bella." The Big Bear of a guy stated.

"I well aware of that, uhh... Emmett. It's nice to meet you." I said extending a hand. He shook it firmly and I just couldn't ignore how cold his hand was.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked.

"If you'd like. I was just reading a book." I said. He sat in the chair adjacent to me placing his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"So what year are you in Bella?" he asked.

"I'm a Junior. You?" I asked.

"Senior. Where are you from? I've never seen you around before." He said.

"I was born here but my mum took me when I was a baby to Arizona and I've lived there ever since. I used to come down here every Christmas to spend with my dad but I kind of stopped a few years back. My mum got engaged to Phil Dwyer, he's a minor league Baseball player, and so I moved here to live with my dad and oh my gosh feel free to stop me at any time." For some reason he just made me feel really comfortable.

"No no, it's fine I came over to get to know you. Who's your dad?" He smiled.

"Charlie Swan." I blushed.

"The Cheif's daughter hay? Wow. How old are you?" he asked.

"17 in October. So what about you Emmett? Who are you?" I said pointing to him.

"Well, where to start." He said looking with a far away gaze. What a goof. "Well I'm adopted. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen and I have three siblings. I was adopted when I was three. We used to live here like a million years ago but moved and came back two years ago. I have two sisters Alice and Rosalie and a brother Edward." He said. "Got any siblings?"

"Not that I know of but I think Renee and Phil are secretly trying" I giggled. The class bell rang through my ears as I packed my stuff into my bag. "What have you got now, Emmett?" I asked.

"Um I think I have English then Trig. You?" He said as we got up from the booth and started walking out. I took a look at my time table again.

1st Period: Advanced English

2nd Period: Government

3rd Period: Trigonometry

4th Period: Spanish

Lunch

5th Period: Biology

6th Period: Gym

"Senior English and Gov." I blushed again.

"So we'll be in class together? Sweet!" He hollered.

"I guess so." I said as we walked out the door and I turned the opposite way.

"Bella?" He laughed.

I stopped walking and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"English is this way." He stated, pointing his thumb behind him, then proceeded to walk as I scrambled to catch up to him.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Emmett was really funny in class, always cracking jokes and making fun of the teacher every chance he got. I felt sorry for the teacher because it was a good class but I had to admit that everything that came out of Emmett's mouth was hilarious.<p>

When class finished Emmett insisted he walk me to my next class.

"Do you need anything from your locker?" He asked as we left the classroom.

"Nope. Do you?" I retorted.

"Neither. Your class is just here." He said pointing to the brown door we were coming up to. "Don't be a stranger Bella it was good meeting you." He finished then he did the weirdest most unexpected thing, he picked me up and gave me a massive bear hug.

I half squealed half laughed as he picked me up then set me down. "It was good meeting you too Emmett. I'll talk to you later." I said to him then turned the knob on the door to find a class room of rowdy kids throwing paper balls and a laid back teacher asleep at his desk.

I knew I was going to get a bludge class!

**A/N So how is the story so far? I know it has taken me forever and a day to update but my lame excuse is I've been trey sick and just finished exam period. I love everyone who reads this! You guys are my motivation for writing!**

**xx Amy**


End file.
